


На троих

by Kristabelle, WTF Warhammer Blood Angels 2021 (fandom_Blood_Angels)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Brotherly Love, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Drama, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Wing Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Blood_Angels/pseuds/WTF%20Warhammer%20Blood%20Angels%202021
Summary: Отношения братьев довольно запутаны, так что секс втроём, по идее, должен разрешить все противоречия. Но на деле всё становится только сложнее.
Relationships: Horus Lupercal/ Sanguinius/Jaghatai Khan, Jaghatai Khan/Sanguinius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	На троих

**Author's Note:**

> Пернатые яйца Сангвиния.  
> Пожалуйста, не говорите, что вас не предупредили.

— У меня ничего не вышло, — констатирует Хан, запуская пальцы в белоснежное оперение.  
Крыло послушно расправляется под его рукой, позволяя сколько угодно перебирать и гладить шелковистые перья.  
— Нет, вышло, — возражает Сангвиний. — Тебе удалось привлечь Хоруса на нашу сторону.  
— Вот только теперь он стоит выше всех нас, так что ни одну, ни другую сторону открыто поддержать не сможет.  
Хан чувствует злость от собственного бессилия, но это чувство становится далёким и как будто неважным, когда Ангел чуть улыбается и качает головой.  
— И всё же. Он ценит тебя.  
— Как машину для истребления орков?  
— Нельзя отрицать, что ты в этом хорош.  
И пусть даже это означает «да», Хан всё же не может сдержать улыбки, перебирая шелестящие перья. Сангвиний накрывает его ладонь своей.  
— Не печалься, Джагатай, — просит он. — Ты всё сделал правильно.  
Хан усмехается, но в этом смехе мало веселья.  
— Вот, что отличает тебя от большинства наших братьев, — замечает он. — Они наказывают своих воинов за проваленные кампании, а ты успокаиваешь потерпевших поражение и обещаешь, что в следующий раз у них обязательно получится победить.  
— Вовсе нет! — с жаром возражает Сангвиний.  
Хан слегка приподнимает бровь.  
— Возможно, однажды… — добавляет Ангел уже менее уверенно. — Или пару раз… Такое случается лишь изредка.  
— В самом деле?  
— Это другое, — упрямо отвечает Сангвиний. — Ты не легионер, который не справился с возложенной на него задачей. Ты — мой брат, которого я люблю.  
«Люблю». На мгновение Хан прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь этой мыслью. Это ровным счётом ничего не значит — Ангел любит всех своих братьев, но всё же…  
«Так же, как Хоруса?» — вертится на губах готовый сорваться вопрос, но Хан усилием воли заставляет себя забыть о нём. Сказать это — значит расстроить Сангвиния, ведь он не сможет ответить утвердительно, как не сможет и солгать. К чему портить вечер, принадлежащий только им двоим?  
Поэтому он молчит и вновь запускает пальцы в шелковистые перья. Сангвиний жмурится от удовольствия и, пожалуй, этого вполне достаточно.

* * *

— Поверить не могу! — восклицает Фулгрим, в сердцах разводя руками. — Ты сделал это? В самом деле?  
Ангел мягко улыбается, склоняя голову к плечу.  
— Тебе нужны доказательства? У меня есть пикты.  
— Покажи! — требует Фулгрим.  
Сангвиний смеётся и протягивает ему датапад.  
— Ты становишься таким недоверчивым, когда речь идёт о чьих-то успехах, превосходящих твои, — весело замечает Хорус, покачивая в руке бокал вина. — Я, например, ни на секунду не сомневался, что нашему брату это удастся.  
Фулгрим не отвечает, сосредоточенно листая пикты. Сангвиний качает головой.  
— По твоей ставке об этом не скажешь.  
— Я просто по природе своей щедр.  
— О, разумеется.  
Братья обмениваются выразительными взглядами и смеются снова, к вящему возмущению Фулгрима, который никак не ожидал такого исхода.  
Погоня за новообретённым братом, не желающим встречаться со своей генетической семьёй, слишком увлекла примархов. Азарт обрёл форму высоких ставок, и каждый был уверен в успехе.  
Впрочем, непохоже, чтобы Сангвиний участвовал в гонке ради выигрыша.  
— Как тебе это удалось? — наконец спрашивает Фулгрим, отрываясь от пада.  
Сангвиний пожимает плечами, крылья шелестят в такт этому движению.  
— Просто удача.  
— Просто?  
— Он видит будущие вероятности, — напоминает Хорус. — Быть может, дело в этом.  
— Тогда это не было честным спором с самого начала.  
Сангвиний вздыхает, устало потирая переносицу.  
— Ты можешь не платить, если считаешь, что игра была нечестной. Я не обижусь.  
Хорус примирительно опускает руку ему на плечо.  
— Он заплатит. Это долг чести, в конце концов. Но скажи, как тебе наш новонайденный брат?  
Мгновение Сангвиний размышляет над ответом.  
— Мне нравится. Хотя он совершенно не похож на остальных, я имею в виду, больше, чем обычно, — он поднимает на Хоруса задумчивый взгляд. — Думаю, вы подружитесь.  
Фулгрим выразительно фыркает.  
— Ты говоришь так о каждом из братьев, которого встречаешь. Есть хоть кто-то, кто тебе не нравится?  
— А должен быть? Мы одна семья.  
— Не совсем.  
— Там, где я вырос, кровное родство имеет большое значение, — упрямо гнёт свою линию Ангел. — Если мы не верим своей семье, то кому вообще мы можем доверять?  
— Ну хватит вам, — прерывает его Хорус. — Никто не говорит о недоверии, верно? Только о твоём бесконечном оптимизме.  
Сангвиний улыбается, забирает из его руки вино и делает большой глоток, глядя брату в глаза.  
— Должен ведь хоть кто-то из нас быть оптимистом.

* * *

Хан задумчиво вертит в пальцах белое перо, слишком мягкое и тонкое, чтобы быть маховым, и слишком большое для кроющего оперения всех известных ему птиц. Машинально разглаживает бородки. Щекочет ладонь. Мягкое прикосновение вызывает к жизни воспоминания, а воспоминания — улыбку.  
В таком виде его и застаёт Хорус: сидящим в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, с пером в ладони, отрешённо улыбающимся в пустоту.  
— Вижу, я здесь не первый, — замечает он, взглядом показывая на перо у Хана в руках.  
Тот усмехается и поднимается с кресла, чтобы обнять брата. Ощущение, будто его застали за чем-то интимным, что обычно скрывается от посторонних глаз, возникает внезапно и не проходит, даже когда Хан усилием воли заставляет себя отпустить перо, зажатое между пальцами.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — произносит он таким тоном, словно и в самом деле рад этому.  
Хорус печально качает головой, но в глазах сверкают лукавые огоньки.  
— И ты туда же, — констатирует он, взглядом указывая на перо. — Пал жертвой очарования ангельских крыльев.  
Всё не так просто, хочет возразить Хан. Дело не в крыльях, вернее, не только в них, и даже не в библиариуме. Всё гораздо сложнее и запутаннее, настолько, что объяснить это одной фразой невозможно.  
Он и не пытается.  
— Крылья прекрасны, — отвечает он вместо этого.  
Дежурная банальность. Хорус хитро улыбается.  
— Всё остальное тоже ничего.  
— Вероятно, — отзывается Хан.  
Хорус удивлённо вскидывает брови.  
— Вот как? Поверить не могу, что самый быстрый охотник на свете ещё не успел поймать столь желанную добычу.  
Ещё неизвестно, кто здесь охотник, а кто добыча, думает Хан и вдруг понимает. Хорус не знает. Ангел не раскрыл их маленькую тайну. Эти редкие моменты близости принадлежат только им.  
А раз так, он тем более будет молчать. Этим искусством он владеет в совершенстве.  
— Всё не так просто, — отвечает он, втайне надеясь, что Хорус переменит тему.  
Однако это, пожалуй, ещё сложнее. Брат слегка подаётся вперёд, сверля его внимательным взглядом.  
— Но ты хотел бы этого? — спрашивает Хорус.  
Хан пожимает плечами.  
— Не все наши желания осуществимы.  
— То есть, да, — переводит Хорус. — Не пытайся увильнуть, брат. Я узнаю блеск в твоих глазах. Ты жаждешь этого.  
Хан терпеливо ждёт, что последует дальше.  
— Меня посетила идея, — продолжает Хорус. Он поднимает оставленное перо и в свою очередь начинает вертеть его в пальцах, даже не замечая этого. — Что если нам попробовать втроём?  
Хан смотрит на него с сомнением, размышляя, не странная ли это шутка, которую он, в силу слабого понимания чужой культуры, пока не может уловить. Но брат выглядит искренним.  
— Ну же, — подзуживает Хорус, — решайся. Неужели для тебя это неприемлемо?  
И всё же Хан медлит с ответом. В этом предложении есть что-то неправильное.  
— Не думаю, что Сангвиний на такое согласится, — произносит он наконец.  
Хорус широко улыбается, словно услышал именно то, чего хотел.  
— Не беспокойся. Конечно, он согласится, если я скажу, что мне бы этого хотелось.  
Мгновение Хан раздумывает над этим заявлением.  
— То есть, Ангел готов исполнить любую твою прихоть? — спрашивает он.  
Брат хмыкает.  
— Хочешь в этом убедиться?

* * *

Важное отличие, отделяющее Хана от других братьев, заключается в том, что его не терзает желание обладать. Любить — да, конечно, ласкать — разумеется, быть рядом — было бы неплохо, но обладание тем, кого любишь, отдаёт в его представлении рабством. Сангвиний — не вещь, которой можно завладеть, он свободен в своих чувствах и желаниях. Он волен отказаться делать то, чего не хочет — как, впрочем, волен и согласиться.  
Уверенность Хоруса в его согласии вызывает смутную тревогу. Всё это не кажется правильным.  
— А ты разве Жиллиман, чтобы всегда поступать правильно? — спрашивает его Хорус.  
Упрёк достигает цели, и Хан слегка морщится. Нет, он, разумеется, не Жиллиман. И всё же…  
Всё это слишком напоминает обсуждение плана кампании. Хан чувствует себя неуютно — он любит строить хитрые планы, но не слишком любит их обсуждать. У Сангвиния точно есть один универсальный план на все случаи жизни, и, надо сказать, он довольно часто работает. Для того чтобы выявлять случаи, когда не сработает, у него есть ещё один, совершенно особенный талант. Но Хорусу, конечно, надо всё обсудить. У каждого должна быть своя роль.  
Иногда Хану это нравится. Иногда — приводит в бешенство.  
— Я думаю, тебе стоит попробовать в середине, — заявляет он Сангвинию и внимательно смотрит, готовый уловить малейший намёк на неприятие. Что угодно. Быстрый взгляд. Неуловимое движение бровей. Взъерошившиеся перья на крыле…  
Ангел остаётся совершенно безмятежен.  
— Интересная мысль, — замечает он так, словно речь идёт о каком-то оригинальном тактическом решении. Словно они не делят сейчас его тело, как товар на базаре.  
— Мы всегда можем поменяться, если тебе не понравится, — добавляет Хан.  
— Я думаю, в этом нет нужды, — внезапно возражает Хорус. — Мы вполне поместимся и вдвоём. Не так ли, брат?  
Он смотрит на Хана почти с вызовом, ясно намекая, что его план должен быть принят. Или, как минимум, одобрен.  
Тот усмехается и лишь качает головой.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
Брови Хоруса стремительно ползут вверх.  
— Разве что легионная шутка про Маленького Хоруса, как и все ей подобные, содержит лишь долю шутки, — не сдержавшись, добавляет Хан.  
Хорус уже набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы дать достойный ответ, когда его тирада прерывается, не начавшись, весёлым смехом Сангвиния.  
— Как всегда, — произносит тот, отсмеявшись. — Всё сводится к сравнительной фаллометрии. Откровенно говоря, братья, я в таких вещах предпочитаю вдохновение, — он бросает на Хана хитрый взгляд и лукаво подмигивает. — Почему бы нам, наконец, не начать?  
Он салютует братьям бокалом и слегка пригубливает вино.  
Хан молча поднимается со своего места, забирает бокал и целует Ангела так, как давно хотел — жарко, глубоко, с удовольствием проводя кончиком языка по острой кромке выступающих клыков. Ему нравится, что клыки со стороны почти незаметны — Сангвиний по привычке улыбается, не разжимая губ, — однако они есть, живое напоминание о двойственности его природы. Острое, но сокрытое от посторонних глаз за фасадом приличия. Точно так же, как их с Ангелом связь.  
И, конечно, целовать Сангвиния на глазах у Хоруса — особенное удовольствие. И главная его прелесть — в том, что Хорус сам это предложил.  
И вот наконец они втроём, однако назвать это соитие в полной мере любовью троих братьев сложно.  
На Чогорисе есть особое, наполовину ритуальное развлечение — Хан уверен, что нечто подобное должно быть и в других мирах, — состоящее в том, чтобы догнать и поцеловать девушку, скачущую на адуун по степи. Догнать, разумеется, тоже верхом, хотя юный примарх проделывал этот номер и без адуун, только на своих двоих. Теперь ему кажется, что они с Хорусом — два всадника, почти догнавшие свой приз, от души нахлёстывая скакунов, и теперь мчатся по разные стороны, не зная, к кому повернётся девушка. Каждый старается изо всех сил, но почти не видит другого.  
Они ласкают Ангела, но не друг друга.  
Хан отрывается от губ Сангвиния, чтобы сделать добрый глоток вина из того же бокала. Он смотрит на брата, тот смотрит в ответ, на покрасневших от прилившей крови губах играет всё та же улыбка.  
Хорус забирает у них бокал и расстёгивает штаны, говоря, что у него есть для Ангела вино получше.  
— Но пить придётся из горла, — добавляет он.  
Сангвиний послушно хватает губами его член и нежно посасывает головку, пока Хан борется с собой, чтобы не сказать, что это, с учётом клыков, рисковое предприятие, и что белое вино может случайно стать красным. Но тут белоснежное крыло оказывается в его руках. Он запускает пальцы в мягкие перья, ерошит нежный пух на лопатках. Ангел стонет от удовольствия, выгибает спину и расправляет крылья, приглашая погладить ещё.  
Склонившись к нему, Хан прижимается щекой к мягкому пушку между лопаток. Мелкие пушинки щекочут ноздри.  
— Ну же, Джагатай, — зовёт Хорус. — Где твой горячий степной темперамент? Ты же не станешь гладить крылышки всю ночь напролёт?  
Почему бы и нет, размышляет Хан. Ему нравится ласкать крылья, Ангелу это доставляет не меньше удовольствия, так почему бы не остановиться на этом.  
— Или в постели ты так же быстр, как в сражениях? — подзуживает его Хорус, не упуская случая отыграться за шутку про «Маленького Хоруса».  
Это уже явный вызов, и Хан принимает его, как всегда, смеясь.  
Тактика Хоруса состоит в том, чтобы усадить Ангела на свой член, крепко придерживая за крылья — иначе есть риск в порыве чувств получить локтем в лицо. Он поясняет это с улыбкой на губах, совершенно уверенный, что сможет удержать брата, если тому вздумается махнуть крылом. Хан отмечает это машинально и вновь склоняется над Сангвинием, чтобы наконец ласкать его так, как хочется им двоим.  
Пенис Ангела невелик в сравнении с габаритами самого Хана. Крайняя плоть аккуратно обрезана, но внимание привлекает не это.  
Мошонку покрывают мелкие белые пёрышки с мягким пухом у основания. И это пугающее напоминание о мутации, частью которой являются и крылья, приводит Хана в неописуемый восторг. Он готов целовать их снова и снова, наслаждаясь прикосновениям нежного пуха к губам. Это похоже на маленьких шёлковых цыплят.  
На миг Хан поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Сангвинием. И слегка усмехается, прежде чем взять его пенис ртом. Скользит языком вдоль ствола, наслаждаясь солоноватым привкусом горячей кожи. Теперь с каждым движением бёдер, приподнимаясь на члене Хоруса, Ангел невольно толкается глубже ему в рот.  
Это хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, и Хан с удовольствием отмечает, как напрягаются бёдра Сангвиния, которые он ласкает руками. Как он выгибается назад и глухо стонет от удовольствия, с каждым движением рискуя вырваться из цепкой хватки Хоруса.  
И тот, кажется, тоже понимает, чем рискует. Он замедляет темп.  
— Не могу поверить, — слышит Хан его насмешливый голос. — Неужели лучший наездник Чогориса так и не оседлает крылатого скакуна сегодня?  
Как ни обидно, но, чтобы ответить, Хан вынужден прерваться. Он почти ненавидит себя за это.  
— Не в этот раз, — произносит он твёрдо, хотя больше всего хотел бы промолчать.  
— Ты должен попробовать, — возражает Хорус. — Ну же, брат. Если сомневаешься, я возьму тебя в седло.  
Хан вновь бросает быстрый взгляд на Ангела, и тот чуть заметно наклоняет голову. Что ж. Быть может, попробовать и правда стоит.  
Наконец они с Хорусом касаются друг друга, пусть даже вынужденно, прижимаясь ягодицами к ягодицам. Их члены при этом соприкасаются головками, но Хан ловит себя на мысли, что это его совершенно не возбуждает. Всё его внимание сосредоточено на Сангвинии.  
Того больше никто не держит. Чтобы удержать равновесие, он расправляет крылья, которые укрывают братьев белоснежным шатром. Хан невольно улыбается, когда кончики перьев касаются его лица.  
Сангвиний опускается на их члены, медленно, но уверенно, как будто проделывал подобное уже много раз. Хан судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Вдвоём им тесно, очень тесно, давление всё сильнее, и от этого ощущения гораздо ярче.  
Лёгким взмахом крыльев Сангвиний приподнимает себя вверх, и от этого резкого движения Хан едва не сходит с ума. Он слышит шорох перьев, крылья поднимаются и опускаются снова, всё быстрее и резче, и под конец Хан уже не думает ни о чём. Он кончает с громким криком, забыв на мгновение о своих сомнениях и даже о том, что они с Сангвинием не наедине.  
Однако они с Хорусом всё ещё рядом, сплетаясь телами на огромном ложе, и Ангел сидит на их членах, сложив крылья за спиной. Вопросительный взгляд скользит с одного на другого.  
— И кто же, — в голосе Сангвиния звучит лёгкий упрёк, — более резвый наездник сегодня, мои дорогие братья?  
Синхронный финиш, понимает Хан, и старательно давит улыбку, в которой норовят расползтись губы. Хорус выглядит почти смущённым, и это зрелище, пожалуй, стоит всего.  
— Что ж, запишем боевую ничью, — дипломатично заканчивает Ангел.  
Хорус фыркает.  
— Поднимайся, брат, — командует он.  
Сангвиний послушно расправляет крылья снова и встаёт, демонстрируя безупречное чувство равновесия. Семя вытекает наружу, бледными струйками стекая по его бёдрам. Это возбуждающее зрелище заставляет Хана вспомнить кое о чём.  
Они и правда были слишком быстры, оба.  
— Погоди, брат, — произносит он, вскакивая следом. — За мной небольшой должок.  
Прежде чем успевает опомниться Хорус, он опускается перед Сангвинием на колено. И снова, второй раз за этот вечер, ласкает его член языком — на этот раз медленно, тщательно обводя головку языком.  
Ангел усмехается и берёт его за усы.  
— Лошадьми ведь так управляют, верно? — спрашивает он, привлекая Хана к себе.  
Тот задерживает дыхание, захватывая его пенис глубже, на всю длину, так, чтобы коснуться подбородком нежного пушка на мошонке. Подчиняясь ловким командам Сангвиния, он сосёт до тех пор, пока тот наконец не кончает, с громким стоном излившись ему в рот.  
— Стоило устроить нашу встречу хотя бы ради этого момента, — произносит Хорус, наблюдая, как Сангвиний наклоняется и целует Хана, слизывая собственное семя с его губ.  
Хорус выглядит очень довольным, но Хана не покидает ощущение, что тот уже совсем не так счастлив, как хочет показать.  



End file.
